


Look And See (It's Not Two, But Four)

by Radioabsurd



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Good Parents Eddie Brock & Venom Symbiote, M/M, Marriage, Minor Injuries, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Same-Sex Marriage, Secret Marriage, Surprise Kissing, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 05:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17595443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioabsurd/pseuds/Radioabsurd
Summary: In the end, It's Anne that loses the bet."I'm not going to explode, Eddie!"She was wrong. And she owes Venom fifty dollars.~~Or; Eddie is the best man to Dan and Anne's wedding. Cue Anne's disgruntled mother. Dora Skirth is alive and with her own symbiote, one of the children of Venom and Eddie. Yay.





	Look And See (It's Not Two, But Four)

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Whole not!fic is trashy. Proceed with caution

At first, everything is going good. Eddie is on time, and he has a new Bluetooth plugged into his ear as he chats away with Venom. The guests, including Dan and Anne's family, hasn't arrived yet. Dora, one of Anne's bridesmaids, also had a Bluetooth in her ear. Two of Venom and Eddie's symbiote children were playing in one of the stands, blocks and coloring books scattered around them. (SORRY, I haven't read the comics yet and I'm desperately tired but I just wanted to get this out here. So yeah, I forgot their colors and stuff but sigh.) 

Scream was playing with Agony, and Mania was at their house, mingling in with the guests. Toxin was currently talking to Venom, using one of their mind-links or whatever. 

Suddenly the wedding is on, and Venom and Eddie's children are in the first pews, making Dan and Anne's family confused, because they are reserved for family. After the confusion of Eddie being the best man (Anne was definitely not going to explain that one), one of Dan's sisters hits on Eddie after the wedding (which is very beautiful. After the first dance, Eddie dances with Anne with Venom's help. Then, in a "joking manner" Dan and Eddie dance together. All the while venom holds hands secretly with everyone and complains about stupid human customs and why can't he go out the fuck already.) Anne and Dan both have bare necklaces on. 

Anne's mother finally asks about Eddie and won't leave it alone because "Dear, it's quite weird and I've NEVER liked that boy to begin with and I ought to-" but this really isn't the time for that because amidst all the drama, one of their kids got hurt and they are young enough to not know how to use their healing powers so they are screaming for their mama, which is just way to much for Anne. 

Dan comes in and picks the child up and Scream or Agony just starts muttering Papa or Daddy or Dada and the family is just plain weirded out cause aren't those Eddie 's kids? 

Wayyyyy to much drama happens before Anne is totally over it and kisses Eddie before Kissing Dan and Eddie saying "okay, I guess we are doing this" before Kissing Dan and they all leave because Dan and Eddie and Anne and Eddie have to get married next. At their house, Eddie gives Anne and Dan to rings and connects them to their necklaces and a a ring with two names etched on it is put on EDDIE'S finger next to a solid black one (spoiler- it's venom) and it's happily ever after. Except not because Agony is crawling all over the walls and Mania has decided to bug Dan's confused family. 

Yeah, Anne explodes and her family and Dan's family has to get with the program and venom wins fifty dollars.

**Author's Note:**

> I am in love with this ot4 and I declare that there needs to be more. I also love Dora. (SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING MISTAKES AND/OR ANY ERRORS OF THAT NATURE. ENJOY)


End file.
